Another Version of Cardfight Vanguard (Season 1) With new characterS
by aichixhime
Summary: I'm Hime,I started to play this cetain cardgame because of my en I experienced a mysterious power. My friends turn into enemies, but my 2 best friends never gave up on me and turned me back to d with that,I stopped playing that certain cardgame.Few years later I met this boy named Aichi,becuase of him I played the cardgame that I like. Cardfight vanguard. Himexaichi
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I heard the the loud sound of a gun, I ran as fast as I can. This day is the day when the best runners of Hitsue middle school , fight for the top. Joke, today is just a P.E day!  
Hi guys! I'm Hime Utsukushii.I study in a school called Hitsue. (you dont say.) There is something funny this school, they have a subject where they study a certain card game, called... Um... er... Banguard?. No, that's not it...um...I know! It was Vanguard! Yah, that has to be it. But for me, (guys this is just an opinion) vanguard is lame. It's a card game for little children.

Now after P.E class, our next subject is the one with the card game.*snores*. As usual I usually stared at the window, but today i decided to listen just for once.

"Answer this Aichi Sendou! What would you do?" our teacher asked

"Huh? Um... uh... then he blushed with embarrassment.

_*Poor him. He is the one who is always bullied. Sendou Aichi, he has no friends. I wonder what will he answer.*_

"Sendou?"

"Um...I will always have an escape plan." then after he said the last word, the whole class laughed so hard. (except me) I pity him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAJAHAH!"

"What kind of answer was that?"my classmates said.

"Now now. That's a good try Sendou, if all you wanted to do is to stay alive, but next time try to imagine yourself with a bigger role to play." Mr. Mark said

"Uhm.. I'm sorry" aichi said as he sat down.

Man, I pity him no wonder everyone bullies him. After that embarrasing moment I saw Morikawa (a spiky hair dude) pulling a book. But not for reading, but for covering his real scheme, he's opening a new booster pack of that vanguard. I guess he didn't got what he wanted becuse he looked annoyed then he looked at Aichi. Then his eyes widened, when I looked at Aichi, he opened his pocketbook then he pulled out a VANGUARD CARD!?

When I looked at Morikawa his mouth is watering.. I guess he really want aichi's card badly... Hmm, guess i have to keep an eye at Morikawa, that sendou guy might be his next victim.

~At Dismisal~

I arranged my things, and I quickly checked the classroom. Uh oh, Aichi and Morikawa are gone...I quickly grabbed my bag and got my butt out of here. Now, there is only one place where Morikawa takeshis actions.

So I rushed at the back of the school. But I was too late. Morikawa has succesfully carried out his plan, he already got Aichi's card. Oh! and Aichi already recieved bruises.

"AichI!.." I shouted, as I rushed to him.

He was trying to get up.. "Th- That card was important to me." he whispered. Then he looked at me.

_*this is the first time I ever see him this close.*_

"H- HIME!" Aichi looked surprised.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"W-well... Yah... Did you saw where Morikawa went?"

"Well, he mentioned cardcapital or something. I know where that is, follow me." I said as I streched my hand

He looked at me, then he quickly tooked my hand. "Thanks Hime."

We ran on the way. WHo knows what will happen to Aichi's card, especially if Morikawa took it.

"Say Aichi."

"Hmm?"

"What would you prefer. Sending Morikawa to the principal's office? or I'll punch him until he cries, or... I'll punch him to death"

O_o" Um, Hime? I think the last was too far."

"Oh, sorry." I said then I stopped running. I saw the familiar store my cousin would usually take me.

CARDCAPITAL!

"Aichi! We're here! Morikawa must be inside!"

"Thanks again for your help Hime."

We went inside the shop. I immediatly saw Morikawa's spiky hair. But I saw another hair that I would always hear from cardfight players. Brown spiky hair

_*Kai?*_


	2. Chapter 2: New player vs Best player

_*Kai?*_

"Morikawa! Give me my card back!" Aichi shouted

"Aichi! W-what are you doing here?"

"Where's my card Morikawa?"

"I-i don't know what your talking about."

"Hi Morikawa!" I decided to make my entrance.

"HIME! I'm totally innocent! I never-"

"Where's Aichi's card?" I asked him, frowning

"Um, excuse me. Is this the card you're talking about?" a yellow-haired guy asked (miwa)

"Yes! That's it! Tha-" but before Aichi grabbed the card Kai snatched it away."Please give it back."

"No way. This card is mine."Kai said coldly

Aichi was speechless. _*Wow, Kai is so mean... I swore that i have seen him before.. But where, maybe when my cousin took me here, huh, memories i was just 8 years old t that time... WAIT THIS IS NO TIME FOR FLASHBACK!. Ugh, i have to get Aichi's card back, as the president of the class, and the anti bullying mini club. I know corny right?*_

I noticed that everyone is speechless. Morikawa turned around to look at Kai stood up.

"It's important that we respect the rules and regulations of a vanguard battle, don't you think?"Kai paused, and looked at Morikawa. "This guy bet me the card and lost." then I saw Morikawa looking frustrated.

"Well... Can I have it?"Aichi asked full of hope.

"Sorry kid, when you lose a battle you've gotta fight back."

This time Aichi's face went serious"Well then, why don't you fight for it!?"

All of us were shock because of those words. C'mon, who wouldn't be? Aichi has a courage to fight Kai? It's so obvious that Kai will win!

But I think Kai has some other plans "Hmph :). Okay kid, it's a deal." Kai answered

"Hold on! You can't fight him!"Morikawa shouted

"Why not?" I shouted back. Why can't Aichi fight? Is he forbidden to fight?

"W-Well..." Morikawa said, trying to speak. Maybe I was too harsh on him, he's too afraid to speak."Aichi never played vanguard! You don't even have a deck, right Aichi?"

"It's true that I've never played. But I build this deck just in case I ever get a chance to."Aichi said while grabbbing something from his bag.

"Say what?" Morikawa said, as his eyes widened. Then I glared him. As if my eyes were saying 'shut up and sit down'

"Take a seat and get comfty." Kai ordered

"Move along loser boy.!" Miwa teased. *Good one Miwa.*

"Why are you so excited?"Morikawa asked

"This game! We're gonna witness a match between the best guy in the store and a guy that has never played before! This is gonna be hilarious "Miwa explained, with his cute smile.

"Miwa's right, a guy like him shouldn't be playing with a newbie. Also if Aichi ever wins this match, i'll start believing on miracles."I replied, then a walk closer to Morikawa. "But you on the other hand. You've got to believe on people being buried alive, cuz that's what gonna happen to you tommmorow." I added as I twisted his ear.

"Ow, ow ,ow! I'M SO- SORRY HIME! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

I noticed that Aichi began to shake with fear... _*Hmm... Kai must haved glared at him again..*_

"Since this is your first time I'm gonna explain the rules as we go on."

"Uhuh." Aichi nodded

"Oh yah, you're not gonna stand a chance against me unless you have this Blaster Blade in your deck."

"Yes... That's right."

"So, you can have it, ti'll I beat you, and take it back." Kai said as he threw the Blaster Blade card to Aichi's hands.

"Blaster Blade! Thank you.."

_*That Blaster Blade must be precoius to him...*_ I said inside my head_*Just like the card that he used to give me.*_

"Hime is something wrong?" Morikawa asked

"No, nothing's wrong."

"So your name is Hime right?" Miwa asked me

"Yah."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Miwa, but you can call me MIwa." then he smiled at me.

"Ok? Hi ,Miwa." then i faced the table.

"Ok now first of all you need to find a card that has a zero at the upper right corner. And place it upside down at the Vanguard circle."Kai explained

"Ok." Aichi did what Kai said

Oh no... This is a cardgame right? I forgot, I have fear on cardgames... I know it's crazy right? It's just that I can-... I-I don't want to remember it, nor talk about it. It cost me my friends...

"Now imagine it. Our spirits have just been transported to the surface of a planet similar to earth, called Cray." Aichi nodded his head.

_*Hmm, planet Cray? a planet much like Earth? I hope it's still full of trees and flowers._* I thought

"In this form, there are only two powers available to us First of which, allows us to summon the monsters of this planet. The cards in you deck are your units. Call to them, but first we need to draw our starting hands, got all that?" Kai explained

_*This is so confusing, I hope I can keep up.*_I thought

"The cards you draw can both attack and defend for you."then he stopped grabbing cards from his his deck. He pointed at them"These are your units."

Aichi did the same.

"Each card has its own grade and power. And the other abilities are on the card."

_*Flogal...Epona... Wingal...and a Little sage Marron...*_

"Then there is the second power of our spirit form. The power to ride is to posses one of our units."Kai explained

"Oh really...?"Morikawa whispered.

"Dude."Miwa said lamely

"The units we merge with are called Vanguards, you follow?"Kai asked Aichi

_*A little bit. Man this is complicated*_

"Vanguard means the one that leads the way." Kai added

"The vanguard...leads the way."Aichi said

"Now the objective of the game is to defeat your opponent by landing 6 succesful attacks on their card in front of you is a grade 0 unit right?" Kai asked

"Yes."

"Ok, flip it over." Kai said, then he looked serious. I looked at Aichi to know what will he respond.

O_O...Hmm, I never seen him this serious. *Guess this vanguard game can change someone.* I smiled

"Ready? Stand up the vanguard!" Kai shouted as he flipped the card."Lizard runner undeux!"

"For me, stardust trumpeter, stand up!"

_*Kai said something about imagining right? Guess i have to do it.*_ so I closed my eyes and tried to imagine a planet that is similiar to earth. Kai's spirit changed into a lizard, and Aichi changed into a person with a trumpet. _*Am I imagining to much?*_

"Our vanguard are ready for battle on planet cray. It will be easier for me to explain if I take the first turn okay?"

"Sure."

"You start this turn by drawing a card. Each turn you can promote your vanguard, using a unit no more than 1 grade above. Stack that unit on top of your vanguard. Ride the embodiment of armor, Bahr! Now once your vanguard is promoted you can summon lower grade support units to the battlefield, these are called rearguards."

_*rearguards got it.*_ after that Kai called a 'rearguard' at the back of his vanguard_*So, I guess this rearguard will support Kai's vanguard. Yes! I'm getting better at this. :D*_ I thought

"I now have 2 units on the battlefield and with them I attack." Kai said, grinning

Aichi looked surprised _*oh no, this means trouble.*_

"Except that you can't attack on your first turn."

Both Aichi and me gave a sign of relief.

"The downside of going first, it's your turn." Kai added

"Right." Aichi said.

_*So now it's Aichi's turn. So I guess he'll do what Kai did a while ago. He'll draw a card.*_

"I draw."Aichi said

_*Then he 'promotes' his vanguard.*_

"Then I promote. I ride little sage-."then he put the card on his vanguard circle."MARRON!"

_*Then he'll call some cards on the rear-guards*_

"The-Then I call wingal too."

I closed my eyes for the second time to imagine. _*So Aichi's leader on his group, is the guy called Marron, then on his is Wingal. At the other side of the field, Kai's group is being lead by that ugly guy called, Bahr. His name is ugly too XP. At his vanguard's back is that Flame of hope, Aermo.*_

"Well, looks like we have 2 units in play. So are you attacking?" Kai asked

"I'll- I'll attack you!" Aichi said confidently

"Then do it. Turn your vanguard to signal the attacking."

"Then I attack your Bahr with my little sage marron.!"

"When your vanguard attacks, you can support it with your rear-guards."

"In that case I add wingal's power to marron's attack!."

"When your vanguard attacks, reveal the top card of your deck. And you check for a drive trigger."

Aichi draw a card, it was marron. So meaning no trigger for this turn.

"If it has no mark on the upper right corner put it to your hand." Kai said

Aichi revealed Marron to Kai. "My attack went through?"

"Uhuh."

Marron succesfully attacked Bahr. "I'll this damage from that hit." Kai draws a card from his deck and puts it in the damage zone.

"OH! So when you attack at your opponent and your attacking power is higher than your opponent you have to check the top of your deck and put it at the damage zone!" I said at MIwa

"You're right! Wow I cant believe you can keep up."Miwa said "But that check is called Damage trigger check."

"Damage trigger check got it." I replied *now i remember.*

"Now if you can deal me 5 more damage, my forces will vanish at the surface of the planet. That means I lose. Does it all make sense?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well it's good to see you catching up with me. It's my turn, ride the Dragon Knight Nahalem! And I call Bahr."

"No more kai." Miwa said

"Aichi doesn't stand a chance!" Morikawa teased and Izaki just laughed

"I attack Marron with Bahr.!"

"Marron and Bahr have excact same power so-" Aichi said

"If the power is equal the attack goes through." Kai cutted in

"But if this attack goes through now, you may able to hit me again with Dragon Knight Nahalem afterwards." Aichi said "And i'll take 2 damage right?"

"Yes, but you can weaken your opponents power by defending the cards in your hand." Kai added

Aichi realized he can guard. "Then, I guard with the bringer of the good luck epona!"

"The number at the side of the card becomes your damage shield. Bahr's power isn't enough to break through."

"Ofcourse! ten thousand is higher than eight thousand." I said

"My attack has no effect but now your card that you use to guard must be put to the drop zone."

"Next I attack Marron with the Dragon knight Nahalem combined with the rear-guards power!"

"Woah that's pretty high."

"I dont guard." Aichi said

"Not like I need it but I'll check the drive trigger." Kai said as he draw a card and showed it to Aichi, but it has no trigger on it.

"So now that means Aichi has to put the top card into the damage zone."

"Okay now it's your move." Kai said

*We both have one damage each, alright.* Aichi said to himself "I ride the Knight of silence, Galatin. And also I call Marron and Flogal. I use Gallatin with the support from Wingal to attack Nahalem!"

Kai and Aichi both check the top of their decks and Kai put his at the damage zone.

"Next I attack with Marron with the support from flogal!"

"I cant let you do that." Kai said then he used one of his cards to guard Marrons attack. "Your attempt fails."

"Then I guess, that's the end of my turn." Aichi said looking dissapointed but it dissappeared quickly. _*But I did cause one damage if I keep doing this maybe I'll win.*_

"Hmph, why do you so relieve? Do you seriuosly think I'm gonna end it this way?" Kai interupted as he drew a card from his deck "Time for your final lesson." then after that called some units. "Picture it. The final assualt I'm about to begin."

"Oh no." I whispered

"First I attack Marron with Bahr."

"I GUARD WITH FLOGAL!"

"Pfft, then I attack your vanguard with the combined power of-"Kai continued

"Aichi is in big trouble..." I thought

"I can't guard that."

"That's right, and these two get bonus for supporting each other. An extra 4000 power!"

Aichi drew a card and put it in his damage zone. "Now we both have 2 damage, guess we're tied."

"Oh? Who said I'm finished attacking? I attack gallatin with Nahalem supported by aermo."

"Over 16 thousand!"

"Are you sure that's all?" Kai said then he drive check, a smile appeared on his face.

"This is not good."I thoguht

"Embodiment of spear, Tahr. But just look what's in the corner."

"Oh no! It has a trigger effect!" I whispered

"When this mark appears on the card you draw it gives a +5ooo thousand attack power. And it increases the damage by 1 point." Kai explained

"Then that means-"

"This one is gonna hit you for 2 damage! And once I get the lead I don't give up."

_*Nahalem prepared his sword as Gallatin shivered in attacked Gallatin, and Gallatin was burned badly.*_ I imagined

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aichi said as he fell of his chair. I guess he imagined also

"You okay man?" Morikawa asked as he tried to catch Aichi. While I looked at the 2 cards that landed in the damage zone.

"2 damage putting me in the total of 4." I heard Aichi whispered "this is bad."

"You were able to picture it I see. Witness true vanguard!" Kai shouted

"Guess its all over." Miwa said

"Hmph, if it wasme over there I could have made a cobmbat."

"For sure." Izaki said

" Oh really?" I said as I rolled my eyes. Miwa just luaghed

"It's your turn." Kai said

Aichi started his turn by drawing a card. *By the looks of it, he's in a pretty big trouble. 2 more damage and the game is over.*

"What's the matter lost the will to fight?' Kai asked

Aichi shook his head, then he laughed.

"Aichi?" Morikawa said

"You're really good, but still .this battle is a lot of fun."

"Do you know him or something?" Miwa asked

"I always hoped that one day I get the chance to fight you."Aichi replied

"So then you're Aichi... Sendou, right?"

"That's right Kai, and you gave me the power to stand me here today."Aichi said as he revealed Blaster Blade to Kai.

"I see."

"Lets go! ARISE MY AVATAR! RIDE! BLASTER BLADE!."

_*wow he looked cool saying THAT.*_


	3. Chapter 3: The epic battle continues

(Third POV)

**Aichi:** Arise my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!

**Hime:**_*That card is like the one that my cousin gave me. Too bad I don't use it anymore.*_

**Miwa**: Blaser Blade huh?

**Morikawa**: Man, with cards like that he actually stands a chance.

**Aichi:** I activate Blaster Blade's ability. Paying two from my damage zone, I retire one of your rear-guards.  
Then Kai retired his rear-guard and put it in the drop zone

**Kai:** I remember you now. Aichi Sendou, the kid with scuff marks all over your face.

**Aichi**: Yah, I used to be bullied a lot that I don't want to go to school anymore. I feel that the whole world aroung me is colluapsing.

(FLASHBACK)

**Kai:** Man you're a you lose a fight or somehing?  
But instead of answering Aichi ignored Kai.

**Kai:** Hey kid hang on, here check it out. I want you to have this.  
Aichi have no choice so he grabbed the strange cool card

**Kai:** You've got a really though warrior in your hands there, so come on cheer up already! Try imagining yourself big and powerful like the warrior on that card I just gave you.

**Aichi**: But- but I can't.

**Kai:** HAHAHAHA, no not at first I guess. But if you believe in yourself noone can stand in your way getting big and strong like Blaster Blade.

**Aichi**: I'll get strong?

**Kai**: From now on that image can be your power.

**Aichi**: Ever since I got that card, life has been better each day. From the moment you gave this to me, I wanted nothing more to battle you. I'm even obsess over picking the cards I would use to build a deck. But before I could finish building it. You move away.

**HIme**_**:**____*Move away? Why?*_

**Kai:** Yah.

**Aichi**: You know while I was building this deck, I manage to forget all the awful things in the world around me.

**HIme** ( to morikawa and Izaki): What have you done.

While MIwa glared at them.

**Aichi**: I still can't really imagine myself being stronger. But the person who showed me how to be happy again was you Kai! I call Knight of silence, Galatin! This battle is my way of saying thank you for helping me believe in myself that's all I needed. I support Blaster Blade with Wingal! And attack Nehalem.

Then Aichi checked the drive trigger, but nothing there. The same with Kai

**Morikawa**: Wow he took another damage.

**Aichi**: And next I support Marron with Flogal, attacking Nehalem again.  
Kai didn't guard that one so he put another card in the damage zone.

**Aichi:** I'll attack Nehalem with Gallatin one more time.

**Miwa:**Woah, a triple attack?

**Morikawa**: This can't be the same the same Aichi sendou from school.

**Hime**: You're right. Aichi used to be shy and feared about evrything, but now I can't see any fear or shyness in his face.

Kai remained silent as he put a card in his damage zone. Putting him in the total of 5 damage.

**Izaki**: 5 damage?

**Morikawa**: One more and it's all over for him. Kai is finally gonna lose

**Miwa**: Not really, Kai hasn't broken a sweat yet, look! He's got some plan.

**Aichi**: Alright it's your turn now.

**Kai**: Hmph, I showed you how to be happy? I think you misunderstood me. I didn't care about your feelings one bit. I just want you to start playing vanguard so I can beat you in a way those bullies never could.

**HIme**: _*shocked*_ How could he...

**Izaki**: ooh! That's soo mean!

**Morikawa**: No wonder I couldn't beat him, this guy is pure evil.

**Miwa**:_*Kai, you wouldn't do that sort of thing*_

**Aichi**: Tha-That's a lie! The Kai I would know would never do something like that!

**Kai**: BE QUIET!  
Aichi was so shooked

**Kai:** I'm not the person you admire! You've made up some fairy tail in your head.  
Then Kai drew a card.

**Hime**: _*It looks like he drew a good card*_

**Kai**: hmph,I guess its about time I show you who I really am. RIDE THE VANGUARD! Burn everything in this world to ash with your apatolictic fire! DRAGONIC OVERLORD!

**Hime**_**:**____*This is too much, I hope Aichi can keep up.*_

**Morikawa**: That's what he used on me!

**Kai**: This battle is over. I call 2 Monicas. And then I pay 3 from my damage zone to activate Dragonic Overlord's counterblast. Dragonic Overlord's power just went up by 5 thousand. Shall we? I support Bahr with Monica, and attack your Blaster Blade.

**Hime:**_*A total of 13 thousand*_

**Aichi**: Stardust Trumpeter guard me!

**Kai**: I attack your Blaster Blade one more time.

**Aichi**: I guard with Gallatin!

**Miwa**: Woah! He survived it!

**Hime**: Impressive *But I can see him panting*

**Kai:** Hmph you used up your whole hand to stop my attacks. Too bad my attacks are not even close to over yet. Dragonic Overlord, it's your turn now. With aermo's support, attack Gallatin!

**Aichi:** Gallatin? But why?

**Hime**:_*Hmm, Kai is up to something*_

**Kai**: And now let's check the drive trigger.  
Kai got a Dragonic overlord

**Aichi**: Gallatin is retired.

**Kai**: Alright, Dragonic Overlord, stand up!

**Aichi**:_*Looked surprised*_

**Kai:** Oh my, looks like you weren't aware of Dragonic Overlord's special ability, when his counterblast is activate and hits a rearguard, he can stand back up. I won't stop attacking until all of your units are burnt into crisp. That's Dragonic Overlord's ability, Eternal Flame!

**Hime:** _*I can see an aura coming out of Kai*_

**Aichi**: Then you're-

**Kai**: Attacking Marron. And I think I'll check the drive trigger here too.  
Kai revealed another Dragonic Overlord

**HIme:**_*I can imagine Marron screaming*_

Aichi: Marron is also retired

Kai:Just like the last time Dragonic Overlord stands up.

Aichi: Oh no

Miwa: Now we're talking

Morikawa: Can you just imagine if I have one of those card in my deck! I just need to score one and it'll be winning all the time!

Hime: As if...

Izaki: Ahehehehehe

Kai: Now for the final swing I use Dragonic Overlord to attack Blaster Blade. Let's check for a trigger.

Kai revealed Tahr.

Hime: *Oh no. Not him*

Kai: Now that's a pretty sweet bonus! Tahr's power just went up by 5 thousand. Yellow triggers gives critical effect. Adding one damage.

Aichi: But that means-

Kai: That's right. Another 2 damage to your 4 damage, it's over.

Miwa: Haha

Morikawa: Its about time.

Gallatin landed in the damage zone

Aichi: One damage, and two.

As Aichi drew the card a green aura was found, everyone was shocked by the card he drew

Hime: *smiles*

Aichi: Wait this is-

Kai: The Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine.

Morikawa: What is that?

MIwa: The Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine.

Then Hime saw the store clerk coming to them

Store clerk:A heal trigger

Aichi: Huh?

Store clerk: When you trigger it, you can take a card ack from your damage zone. As long as you have more damage than your opponent.

Aichi: That means-

Kai: That this battle isn't over yet.

Aichi grabbed Wingal out of the damage zone

Kai: It's your turn to shine AIchi Sendou.

Then Aichi's hand turned into a fist.

Aichi: Thank you

Then he drew a card.

**Morikawa:** Aichi's back on the attack, and Kai's got 5 damage. All it's gonna take is one hit and it's all over.

**Izaki: **Looks like Aichi's gonna win!

**Miwa:** Too close to call, Kai is such a good player there's no telling what he might do.

**Hime:** Miwa's right, Kai might have enough defense to hold back. By the looks of it, it's an even match.

**Aichi:** I don't believe any of that stuff you said earlier.

**Kai:** Oh yah?

**Aichi:** You expect me to believe that you gave me this Blaster Blade card so you could bully me later. But if that's the case then I don't think this card would inspired me to get stronger or given the courage that it did.

**Kai:** Hah, what a joke.

**Aichi:** *_shaks his head*_ "No, no matter what you say this Blaster Blade has been really important to that will never change

**Hime**: _*Just like the card that my cousin gave me.*_

**Aichi:** I'll always remember of how pathetic I used to be the day you were nice enough to give this card. I really looked up to you. My memory tells me the truth! I can picture how this battle is gonna end. I can picture my Blaster Blade as he leads the way to victory!

**Kai:** *_shooked*___

**Aichi: **I call Elaine! I support Elaine with Flogal! And I attack your Dragonic Overlord!

**Kai:** I guard with Tahr. Hmph *_Smirks*_ you don't stand a chance

**Izaki:** Woah! He blocked the attack!

**Morikawa:** C'mon Aichi!

**MIwa:** Kai can hold out the next attack, and there's no way Aichi can survive the next turn!

**MIsaki:** _*The kid only has one attack left. But Kai's holding up to one defensive card. That means he has a defensive power of 21 thousand. The attack of Blaster Blade is 9 thousand plus wingal_ _its 6 thousand, the ability adds 4 thousand. That won't be enough_*

**Aichi:** This is it. I attack you with Blaster Blade!

**Hime:** _*Blaster Blade swoops up to hit Dragonic Overlord.*___

**Aichi:** *_I've been dreaming this battle since we were kids!*_

**Kai:**_* reveals Tahr from his hand.*_ "I guard withTahr!." Sorry. Your attack is not gonna get through this time.

**Aichi: ***_I've come this far! Please*_"I check for a drive trigger!" *_Reveals_ _Epona_*

**Store clerk:** Drive trigger activate adds 5 thousand attack power and plus 1 damage.

**All:** Woah!

**Miwa:** That means-

**Hime:** The attack suceeds.

Dragonic Overlord got hit by Blaster Blade's sword, making him take the damage. And with the total of 6, he dissappeared. Kai was left in a spirit form.

**Kai:** That hit proved to be to much even for my Dragonic Overlord. I am now a spirit form, my units are removed from the battlefield. I have **lost**.

Kai grabbed and fixed his cards. Leaving Morikawa with his mouth open.

**MIwa:** DUDE! You beat him!

Kai stood up with anger. Grabbed Blaster Blade and slide it down to Aichi.

**Aichi:** But Kai!  
Then he stood up.

**Kai:** Looks like that was your card after all.

Kai decided to leave the shop

**Miwa:** Hey! Wait up!  
Miwa said as he ran after Kai. Aichi followed.

**Aichi:** Hey Kai! Thanks a lot!

**Aichi:** *_I did it._*

**Hime:** _*Kai was the best in the store, and Aichi is just a newbie. So how did he win?... Guess he got_ lucky.*

**Morikawa:** Well, let's go.

**Hime:** Where do you think you're going? You still have to face punishment!

**Morikawa:** _*gulp*_ Uh, Aichi got his card back. So all of us got what we want, right?

**Hime:** *_sigh*_Fine, I'll let you slide this time. But from now on, I'll keep an eye from you.

Suddenly the automatic door opened.

**?:** Hime? What are you doing here? I thought you stop playing vanguard.

**Hime:** Azami... I was just helping Aichi to get his card back. After being bullied by Morikawa.

**Azami:** Oh, I see since you're part of the anti bullying corny club.

-_-** Hime:** The corny part wasn't included. Besides I'm going home.

Morikawa and Izaki left the store. So Hime decided to leave but Azami pulled her hand.

**Azami:** Can you wait for me? I'm gonna buy booster packs for my deck.

**Hime:** i don't know

**Azami:** C'mon, you're my best friend! Please!

**Hime:** _*sighs*_ Fine but make it quick.

Azami bought her booster packs and left with Hime. On the way home.

**Azami:** I remember you playing Vanguard before, do you still have your deck?

**Hime:** Yes. But I forgot how to play, so by watching the game earlier I remembered it clearly

**Azami:** I see. Did you feel that strange power?

**Hime:** ...no...

**Azami:**Phew! I know you Hime,you were a great player...

Azami's voice began to trail off

**:( Azami:**Until you got that strange power.

**Hime:** ...  
Then there was a moment of silence. Hime remebered how she use to treat her friends when she used that power. She hid her face trying to hide her tears.  
**  
**Azami realized her mistake**  
****Azami:** But since you really love Vanguard, I just know that you'll play once again. So just promise me that you'll never use that power again. Ok?

**Hime:** Ok, I promise.

**Azami:** Tomorrow, after class let's go to card capital.

**Hime:**Why?

**Azami:**First to cardfight, second to keep an eye to Morikawa. Are you in?

**Hime:** _*smiles*_Sure! It has been months since I cardfight!

**Azami:** Okay, my house is right here, so Bye!

**Hime:** Bye!

Azami entered her house leaving Hime. But since Hime's house is just 2 house away from Azami, Hime got home immediatly. Her younger sister was the first one to greet her.

**Ayumi:**Onii-chan! You're back! Mom was so worried! Where have you been!

**Hime:** Card capital

**Ayumi:** Really! So you started playing Vanguard again?

**Hime:** Maybe, why?

**Ayumi:** Yay!

O_O **Hime:** Why are you happy about it? I don't remeber you playing vanguard before.

**Ayumi:** That was before sis. When you stopped playing, I started playing. Let's play again sometime.

**Hime:** Sure.

Then she went upstairs to her room, and locked herself.

** Hime POV**

I walk upstairs to my room, then I locked the door. I sighed. I walk to the mirror, where there is a small drawer. I opened my drawer and saw my old deck. I pulled the first card on my deck.

*_Arrow Blade.*_

And with a blink of an eye, I was transported at planet cray.

_*It's been a while since I got here. The wind feels so good.*___

"It'sbeen a while, _my vanguard._"

I turned around, and saw my used to be avatar.

"Hello, _ARROW BLADE._"


	4. Chapter 4: Hime Utsukushii's past

**5-year old Hime:**But mommy! I don't want to go with my cousin!

**Mom: ** Now now Hime, I have to go to work! Unless you want to stay home alone with noone.

**Hime:** *_starts crying*_ Dont leave me mommy!

**Mom:** _*sigh*_ "Oh! Hime you like cards right! Your cousin has some card games!"

**Hime:** _*stops crying*_"Really?"

**Mom: **Really. *_I hope so.*_

Suddenly the doorbell rang

**Mom:** Oh look! He's here!

So Hime's mom opened the door, and after some few minutes Hime's mom left.

**Cousin: **Hello, cousin!

**Hime:** Look, I don't like you.

**":D Cousin:** Ahahahah! _*That's a bit_ harsh.*

**Hime:** But mommy said that you know a card game, and you're lucky that i happen to like card games.

**cousin:** Really?She told you that? _*I haven't told anyone about me playing vanguard*_Sure I know a good cardgame, but it will be really hard for a 5 year old to undestand it.

**Hime:** What! No fair.  
Hime pouted

**Cousin**: How about this, I'll take you to a card shop, then you'll watch some players there playing cards!

**Hime:** Fine, whatever.

So both of them went to a card shop.

**Hime: **WOW! Sugoi!

**Cousin: **I know you'll like it here.

So both of them enjoyed the whole day. Hime was so interested in all the card game's. But one certain cardgame caught er eye.

**Hime:** Woah! That card looks so cool! And her opponent has some cute cards! Itoko-san _(meaning cousin)_ what is the name of that game?

**Cousin:** Oh that. It's cardfight Vanguard. Do you like it?

**Hime:** HAI!

After few minutes Hime's cousin bought some lunch and ate outside. But other than that they just stayed their and watched cardfights

Few hours passed and after a while it was already night time

**Cousin:** *_Smiles* _Oh! look at the time! Hime we have to go.."  
**  
**But Hime ignored her cousin's calls. Instead she focused herself on a Vanguard fight... Her cousin decided to go to her. And poked her.

**Cousin:** Hime, we have to go.

**Hime:** WHAAAAAT!  
Hime shouted angrily as an omninous aura appeared on her

**Cousin:** Ca-Calm down Hime-

**Hime:** HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!

**Cousin (whispers):** Could you soften your voice? The people around are looking at us.

Hime stopped and scanned her sorroundings. And blushed of embarrasment.

**Hime:** O-ok, but lets come back tommorow, ok?

**Cousin:** Sure why not?

So the two of them head home, and ate dinner. Hime asked he cousin when is her mom coming back. Her cousin explained that she'll be back in two weeks because she went abroad.

**Hime:** Oh... Say you never told me your name Itoko-san.

**Cousin:** Oh...

**Hime:** So? What is your name?

**Cousin:** It's- It's a secret.

** O_o Hime:** What? I'm just askin for your name.

**^_^ Cousin:** Just call me T.

** -_- Hime: **T?

**Cousin:** YAH!

**Hime:** That's a very weird name.

**T(cousin):**Ofcourse my real name is not T.

**Hime:** T, thanks for today. I thought you're on of those babysitters who are really boring.

**T:** Your welcome

The two of them enjoyed the night and as days passed Hime understood the game more, but ofcourse not all becuase she's to young. She even had a playmate, but she didn't know her name. The girl had a cat, and has a purple long hair. She is the manager's daughter. The two played, and watched some cardfights. It was on of Hime's happiest moments

Sadly, it didn't last 2 weeks, cousin T had to leave.

**T:** Hime, these past few weeks I had so much fun. But anytime now I have to leave.

**Hime:** *_Starts_ _crying*_ You'll come back right?

**T:** Sadly no. In my place I have duties to acomplish. I can't go back

Hime rushed to her cousin.

**Hime:** Don't leave me! I didn't even learned the game yet, and you promised me that you're going to teach me when I'm old enough! Please don't leave! WAH!

Hime's cousin kneeled down.

**T:** Stop crying Hime. Tell you what, I have a present for you.

**Hime:** Really?

**T:** Really, hold out your hands.

Hime followed, T put his hands into Hime. Then something glowed in Hime's hands.

**Hime:** Woah... What's happening?

The glow dissappeared, and Hime's cousin removed his hands. When Hime opened her hands, she saw a deck of her own. And she stared at the front card, and smiled widely. _*Arrow Blade.*_

**Hime:** YAY! I GOT MY OWN DECK!

**T:** Not just any deck. This deck is not available at any store, it's a deck of your own.

**Hime:** Hey isn't that bad news? That means I can't upgrade my cards.

**T:** Heh, your pretty smart, don't worry I'll find a way. ^_^  
Hime's cousin said as he pat Hime's head

**T:** Oh yah.I also want to give you this.  
Hime's cousin grabbed something from his pocket. And after a while he showed a necklace shaped like a vanguard card.

**Hime:** Woah!

**T:** This will protect you.

**Hime:** Really? Like in magical stories?!

**T ***_**laughs softly***_**:** Yah, something right that.

And after that Hime's cousin left and was never seen again.  
** (END OF FLASHBACK)**

Back at the present, Hime stared at her avatar. Her shinning bow is still with her and her long hair swayed with the wind.

**Hime:** You haven't changed

**Arrow Blade:** So do you ,my vanguard.

Hime smiled.

**Hime:** Do you remeber why I stopped playing vanguard?

**Arrow Blade:** Yes. You were one of the people who had that power.

**Hime:** One? Meaning there are others too?

Arrow Blade nodded.

**Hime:** That power is pure evil. It swallowed me up, when I had that power all I want to do is to be stronger

**Arrow Blade:** This power is not pure evil, _my vanguard_. It has also a good side.

Hime turned to arrow blade.

**Hime:** What do you mean?

Then arrow blade smiled. And after that Hime was back at her room. She looked at her sorroundings. And then stared at Arrow Blade.

**Hime:** What do you mean?

~The next Morning~

Hime woke up, and remebered what happened yesterday. But for now she need to set it aside. She took breakfast, and head for school.

Hours pased and it's finally the dismissal

After Hime packed her things she searched for Aichi. She glanced at Morikawa, who noticed that Hime was looking at her. He tried to be an angel. After scanning the room he saw Aichi.

**Hime**:Hey Aichi.  
Hime said with a smile

Aichi looked up, his cheeks blushed slightly. He quickly looked away.  
**Aichi:** He-Hey.. Hime

**Hime:** Are you alright? You're not being bullied right? You know by Morikawa and Izaki.

**Aichi:** Not at all.

**Hime:** Good! So wanna go to cardcapital?

**Aichi:** Su-Sure! Just wait for me outside the school gates.

**Hime:** Ok?

Hime left Aichi.

**Aichi's POV******

_*I can't believe it.__Hime-san is one of the girls that guys would do anything to hang out with her. And she's hanging out with me?*_

My thoughts were interupted when I heard Morikawa's voice.

**Morikawa**: Let's go!

**Izaki:** Hey! Wanna go to cardcapital today?

**Morikawa:** Ofcourse man. I got to fix my deck.

I hurried up as I saw them exit the classroom.

**Izaki:** You kinda like this game.

**Morikawa:** It's quite the opposite, you see, Vanguard likes me

I ran as fats as I could so I could catch up to them

**Aichi:** Morikawa! Izaki!

Both of the guys turned. And they saw Aichi catching for his breath.

**Morikawa:**What now

**Aichi:** I-I was wondering if you and can have some Vanguard fight together sometime!

Both Izaki and Morikawa are shocked

**Morikawa:**You wanna beat me too huh?

Aichi shook his head **Aichi**:No, I'm still really new to Vanguard, and I was wondering if you could fight me, maybe even teach me.

**Morikawa:** Teach you? i don't wanna waste my time teaching a shrimp like you

Aichi looked at the floor. **Aichi** : Okay...

**Morikawa:** Man, Kai is so lame. he moves back and acts cool, but then he loses to a rockie like Aichi!

**Izaki:** Yah, no kiddin!

**Morikawa:** I wouldn't be surprised if he never shows his face again!

And they both laughed together.

**Hime's POV**

As I walked to the gate of the school. I noticed people are staring at me, at the same time they kept whispering!

**?:** That's her! She's Hime!

**?:** You're right! She is beautiful!

**?:** No wonder he likes her.

I sighed. Man, this is so annoying. I really like to hangout with Aichi. Don't get me wrong. I don't like him at all. It's just that his the first boy that didn't had a crush on me. Everytime I say hi to a boy. They were like "HI-HIME-SAN! NI-NICE TO MEET YOU!"

And then I'll always smile, then I would shake hands with them. And they would scream like a guy in a mental hospital, and faint. Like, who does that? _*sigh*_Good thing, guys like Aichi still exist.

When I arrived at the gate, I rested my back at the wall. And looked at the sky. i closed my eyes for a bit. Even with my eyes close, I can still see some of the sun's light. But then... the light disappeared. I quickly opened my eyes. I saw a guy, BLOCKING MY VIEW!

**Hime:**Please move...

**?:** Hmm, are you Hime?

**Hime:**Yah, now would you please move.

**?:** You look hot, baby.

*_Ok this has gotten to far.*_  
I glared at him straight at his looked frightened, I started walking as he started walking backwards.

**Hime:** You better stop calling baby!

**?:** Woah! OK!

I decided to hit him with my bag.

**?:** Ow!

**Hime:** There's a lot where that came from.

And he ran away.

**Aichi:** Hime!  
I turned around and saw Aichi.

**Hime:** What took you so long?

**Aichi:** I just ask Morikawa and Izaki to come with us to cardcapital. Anyways, who was that?

**Hime:** Oh nothing! C'mon let's go!

So we walked together to the cardshop. There was silence, an awkward silence to exact.

**Aichi and Hime:** So...

Then we looked at each other and blushed and quickly turned away.

_*Ok, this is getting awkward..*___

I continue staring at the floor while wondering why my cheeks are getting red. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

**Azami:** Hime!

**Hime:** Azami?

**Azami:** *_pant* *pant*_ I called your name like 2 times! Are you deaf?  
Then she looked at Aichi.

_***whispers***___**Azami:** Hey, were you distracted because of him?

**Hime:** What! No!

**Azami:** Fine, fine. Hey Aichi.  
But instead of replying Aichi just nodded.

**Hime:** _*sigh*_ We're going to card capital are you going?

**Azami:** Yah, but i have to stop by a

And with that AIchi and I continued walking. When we arrived at card capital, it was desserted.

**Aichi:** Hello again.

**Hime:** Hello

**Misaki:** Hi.

**Aichi:** Nobody's here.

**Misaki:** Well, it is still early.

**Aichi:** Yah, I guess that must be it.

Aichi walked silently to one of the tables. I was about to follow him, when I decided to look at the store clerk more closesly. Then the memories comes back to me.*****_is she?*_

**Misaki:** Good afternoon... Hime

**Hime:** To you too

I walked to the table where Aichi is sitting. After a while, Aichi sighed. And Misaki went closer.

**Misaki:** Are you guys waiting for someone?

**AIchi:** Yes, but i don't know if he's coming. The guy I battled, he... He probably hates me. And after all of those years of waiting.

Suddenly i heard the cat meow

**Misaki:** _*looks at the entrance*_ You know I wouldn't be so sure about that

Aichi and I look at the door. And we saw Kai and Miwa

Aichi stood up **AIchi:** Kai! You're here!

**Kai:** Hey Aichi!

**Miwa:** Hey new guy! And new girl!

**Hime:** Aichi's been waiting for you guys.

**Miwa:** Say no more. How about you battle me today.

Suddenly Morikawa and Izaki came in.

**Morikawa:** No way. I got dibs on that small fry.

**Izaki:** And me!

And the funniest thing happened, Izaki and Morikawa looked frightened when they saw Kai.

I laughed a little.

**Morikawa:** What are you laughing at? And what are you doing here Kai?

Miwa decided to laugh with me. XD Then kids started arriving at the shop. I didn't remeber that vanguard was this fun. I guess it's time to forget about the past... Vanguard is also popular I might as well try it. But I decided not to fight today.

Aichi will fight Morikawa, Miwa and Kai. Izaki and I are the only ones watching. I pulled out the necklace that I was hiding, and I stared at it.

**_*If you will play Vanguard, wear_****this.***

_*It's been 8 years cousin... And thanks to Aichi.__I started playing Vanguard again.*_


End file.
